Eyes Of Feelings
by RosesOfTruth
Summary: Sometimes your eyes can just reveal how you feel about someone. Kamen Rider and Super Sentai Crossover! PLease R&R!


Okay believe it or not, I actually wrote this in school on my phone. And this takes place after "Super Hero Taisen". I haven't seen the flim, as I'm not from Japan. So the fic may not be relevant. And this is my first time writing a crossover fic and Kamen Rider fic, so be nice and no flames.

Kamen Rider Couples: Gentaro/Yuki, Shun/Miu, Tomoko/Ryusei, Eiji/Hina and Tsukasa/Natsumi

Super Sentai Couples: Ahim/Marvelous, Luka/Joe, Hiromu/Yoko, Takeru/Kotoha, Ryunosuke/Mako and Chiaki/Kaoru

**Disclaimer: I don't own Super Sentai and Kamen Rider, Toei does. Nut I wish I did.**

* * *

A girl with waist length black hair wearing an AGHS uniform stared at the stars. She was Yuki Jojima, the president and member of the Kamen Rider Club. It was a few hours after they teamed up with Kamen Rider Decade and the Super Sentai. The Kamen Rider Club and a few more Rider and Sentai teams involved in the battle were currently at the Shiba House, home to one of the Super Sentai teams, the Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. And friends of Kamen Rider Decade, Tsukasa Kodaya.

Yuki sat on the porch of the Shiba House with the female Kamen Rider Club members and the female Sentai Heroes and female allies of the previous Kamen Riders.

"Ne, Yuki-san." Called a voice, the voice belonged to Ahim De Famille, Gokai Pink of the Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger.

Yuki turned to Ahim who sat on her left.

"Nani?" asked Yuki.

"You care a lot of Gentaro-san, right?" she asked in reply.

"Yeah, but because he's my best friend." smiled Yuki.

"But, it seems to me that you care for him as more than a friend." said Luka.

The girls stared at her.

"I can see how you feel about someone just by looking at our eyes. It's a common power for those born on my planet." shrugged Luka.

The other girls nodded.

"Yuki-san you love Gentaro-San right?" asked Ahim?

Yuki didn't say anything but turned away and returned to looking at the stars.

"I guess I do. I didn't understand my feelings for Gen-chan at first, when we reunited I felt happy. But after a while, it felt different. I felt we're no longer like before, where we could talk with each other for hours. When Gen-chan met Nadeshiko Misaki and fell in love with her, I felt that she was taking something away from me. And when the real Nadeshiko Misaki didn't remember Gen-chan, I was happy inside but acted sad for Gen-chan."

At this point, tears filled Yuki's eyes. Ahim gave her a big hug and let Yuki lean on her shoulder. The other girls surrounded her and comforted her.

"Yuki, I know how you feel. I felt the same for Eiji, but he didn't recognise my feelings. Kamen Riders can be so dense sometimes." smiled Hina.

"Sou Sou, Tomoko likes Ryusei and Miu still loved Shun. Natsumi loves Tsukasa." smirked Luka.

The three mentioned girls blushed bright red.

"But, it's not just Kamen Riders who are pretty dense, Sentai Warriors are too." said Mako.

The female Sentai Warriors nodded in agreement.

"Takeru was dense enough to not know Kotoha loved him. Until Chiaki and Genta pointed it out." said Mako.

Kotoha blushed. "Ryu-san liked Mako-chan, but she didn't return those feelings until later."

Now it was Mako's turn to blush.

"Hime-sama likes Chiaki-kun right?" asked Mako?

The other girls gasped. And Kaoru blushed. The other two Shinkengers smiled.

"Ahim likes Marvelous and Luka likes Joe." said Yoko.

Luka and Ahim blushed. "But you like Hiromu-san right?" asked Ahim?

"Me liking that siscon? No way!" she retorted.

"But you sure can control him." smirked Luka.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_Gentaro offered Hiromu his hand of friendship. But Hiromu just ignored him and walked away. Gentaro and Hiromu began a game of tag, Gentaro chasing Hiromu but failing due to Hiromu escaping using his special buster power, super speed._

_Yoko stepped in front of Hiromu and he stopped. "Just accept it, he did help us." she said._

_"We don't need help." he replied bluntly._

_Yoko sighed. "He's an ally, so just accept his friendship."_

_"No." Was his blunt reply._

_"Just accept it Mr Chicken!" she shouted._

_Hiromu froze up and started to walk like a rusted robot._

_"Yoko! Why did you do it?" shouted Ryuiji._

_"If he had listened to me, I wouldn't have said it!" she retorted._

_"Hiromu, Yoko's right. If you hadn't ignored Gentaro, this wouldn't have happened." said Nick._

_Hiromu pouted and finally accepted Gentaro's friendship._

_FLASHBACK END_

* * *

Yoko blushed. And the other girls laughed. The Koroko arrived and brought desserts for the girls. Mako and Ahim set up a picnic blanket. While Kotoha, Yoko and Hina placed the food on the picnic blanket, Luka, Natsumi and the female Kamen Rider Club members handed out the plates and utensils. The girls each pick their favourite desserts and started eating, having an all girls moonlight picnic. Chatting and enjoying themselves.

* * *

**How was it? Please review!**


End file.
